


The Life of a Zodiac

by Osias



Category: Original - Fandom, Zodiac - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osias/pseuds/Osias
Summary: Rowan and Grayson are twins that have been abandoned at birth. They had trouble keeping a foster family because of their powers which nobody except them knows about. Everyone assumed that they were just bad kids. Finally they're in college and have chosen to have a normal life when something bad happens
Kudos: 2





	The Life of a Zodiac

As the sun set on this cold afternoon, I looked over at my clock to see the time. It was only five o' clock. Funny. I could have sworn it was later than that. November can do that to someone. I put down my guitar and started for the door.

Before I could get to the door my roommate, Justin, opened it with full force knocking me to the ground. He noticed me on the ground and realized what happened. "Oh my gosh are you okay!" he panicked. I started laughing.

"I'm fine. Just be more careful." I exclaimed. He started laughing too. "Why are you in such a rush anyway?" I asked. "You'll never guess what happened! This girl I was talking to asked if i wanted to go to a party at KA!" He proclaimed as he ran into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

That was my brother, Grayson's, Frat. He always invited me to them but I usually had studying or rehearsal to do so I could never go. However today was different. I had nothing to do as I had just taken my mid-terms and I didn't have rehearsal so I could afford to go to a party.

I walked out into the hallway of my dorm and took a left to go to the elevators and pushed the button. Some people were playing cards or cooking food as a celebration of mid-terms being over. I never really cared for celebrations after tests. It seemed like a waste of time that you could be using to study for the next one.

The elevator finally arrived and I hopped in. I rode it down to the first floor and got off into the lobby. Some people were crying or napping. It was a common occurrence to see people have a breakdown in the lobby because it would bring down the mood of the floor they were on. I quickly walked to the door.

As I burst through the door I realized how cold it really was. Washington does not play around with winter weather. And me being the idiot I was only had my pajamas on. I quickly rushed to my car and started it as fast as I could, Hoping it would warm up fast. I waited for a few minutes and decided it was warm enough to go and drove to the football field to pick up Grayson from practice.

He had a car but never used it. He preferred to walk or bike everywhere to keep him in shape. As if he didn't play every sport he could. But that's none of my business.

I arrived to the field faster than I thought and put the car in park. I grabbed a jacked from the back and put it on before going out in the cold. I walked up to the stadium and through the main gate that led to the field. Grayson noticed me and put up a finger. 'One Sec' he mouthed. He turned his head back to the coach who was talking about their last game.

I walked over to the bleachers and took a seat. I pulled out my phone and headphones and started working on my music until they were done. I decided to work on my final album for my music production class. It wasn't due until may but its always best to start something as soon as you know about it.

Before I knew it I got nudged in the shoulder. Grayson stood above me and looked down with a smile. I got up and smiled. "Was that your album you've been working on for a month now?"He asked me. I laughed and told him it was as I started for the exit.

"Play it for me." He half asked, half demanded. I looked up at him. "Its not done yet, Plus its not that good anyway. Let me finish it and then you can listen." I told him and started walking to the exit again. "I didn't ask if it was good. I asked you to play it for me." He said without moving.

"Seriously, Let me finish it then you can listen. Its cold and I want to get inside quick." I told him. He sat down in the seat I was at and crossed his arms. "I'm not moving until I hear it." He said crossing his legs like a child.

"You are so immature, If I let you listen to it in the car can we go?" I asked. He shook his head. "No, It has to be here." He proclaimed. I was tired of his childish games so I gave in. I sighed and started walking towards him. He smiled like a kid when I sat down next to him. I handed him my phone and gave him one of my headphones. He put it in and waited for me to press play.

As soon as I pressed play, I decided that I would get him back. I fast forwarded time on my phone to make it play everything in one second. He got mad at me and pulled out his headphone and threw it at me. "No fair, you can't use your powers on me! thats against the rules bro!" He whined. "I didn't use it on you, I used it on my phone. And maybe next time you should take no for an answer."

He looked up at me with a huge grin and then his body dissipated as well as my phone. "Well maybe next time you should listen to me and stop doubting yourself. This is great!" I heard his voice from behind me. I turned around to see him standing there with both my phone and earbuds.

"What? When did you?" I stammered. "When I threw the earbud at you. I'm not kidding though, This is really good. You're gonna be really popular when you graduate." He said rocking out to my music. I charged at him as he started running for the car. He got to my car and stood on top of it.

"Grayson I swear to god! Give me my phone back! You cant just use your powers to get what you want!" I yelled. The song ended and he happily jumped off my car and handed me my phone and earbuds back. I punched him in the arm multiple times which he responded to with laughter.

"I'm sorry, But you need to stop doubting your abilities. You make great music and you need to see that." He said as he reached for the car handle. He tried to open it but it was locked. "Please unlock the door," He said to me with his big puppy dog eyes. "No, You can walk to your party that I was going to go to. But I guess I wont anymore." I said. His face got all sad and he whimpered.

"You're gonna go to a KA party? You never go to any parties! This'll be a great chance for you to get initiated! Everyone's on the conclusion that you're gonna join KA with me so you don't even have to apply." He said excitedly. he's been wanting me to join KA with him since he joined. He showed all his Frat brothers my music and they're all fans. They really want me in the frat too but I just never pictured myself as a frat boy.

"I was gonna go. But with that trick you pulled? I don't think I feel up for a party." I responded walking over to the drivers seat. I unlocked my door and hopped in. Grayson was banging on the door. I started the car and rolled down the window just a little bit so I could hear him.

"I'm sorry that I listened to your music without your permission! Please go to the party! I'll even buy you a new outfit!" He said frantically trying to get me to change my mind. I unlocked the door and his eyes lit up. He got a huge smile on his face as he opened the door and practically fell into the seat.

"This does not make up for you using your powers on me." I told him in a stern voice. "But I will go to the party on one condition." He turned his head to look at me. "You have to promise me you will never use your powers on me ever again." He looked down.

"I promise. It wasn't cool for me to take advantage of my powers like that and I shouldn't have done it. I will never use my powers on you again." He said with shame laced in his voice. I smiled and patted him on his back. "Although you are getting better at making things look real, And your timing has improved." I told him.

He laughed and put his seat belt on. I pulled out of my parking spot and turned towards my dorm. "You really need a shower Gray." I told him while rolling down the windows. He laughed as we pulled into my dorm. We got out and shut the door.

As we walked in all eyes were on Gray and I. Not many people in the dorm get to see us together so attention shifted to us. We're both decently popular but out of the two of us Gray is much more popular since he's a jock. We walk to the elevator and I press my floor. We snicker to each other on the ride up to my floor.

We hopped out to the smell of cookies and sound of laughter. Everyone was having a good time which is always a good sign. Nobody noticed us so we walked to my room and went inside. Justin had already left to go pick up that girl he was talking about. Gray walked straight to the bathroom and hopped in the shower.

I walked toward my closet and picked out what I wanted to wear. I chose a more modern style with a plain black shirt and jeans. I put a red flannel over it because it was just going to get colder and put on my sneakers. I finished the look with a maroon beanie. I wasn't really looking to get noticed but it was inevitable since not many people see the Adler twins together, Especially at a party.

I heard the shower turn off and Gray walked out in only a towel. He was dripping wet and started to walk into my room. "You best dry yourself before I kick you out in just that towel." I threaten. he laughed and walked back into the bathroom. He finished drying off and walked out again. This time not dripping.

He then raided my closet because we were the same size and chose an outfit I thought he would. A solid navy blue button up shirt with Khakis and my beige combat boots. He put on the pants and shirt but left the top two buttons undone. "You look like a douche bag." I told him. He chuckled and went into the bathroom to fix his hair. "That's probably because I look like you, Rowan." He laughed back. I punched him again and we walked out of my room.

It seemed like more people showed up to my floor because the common room was now full of chatter and noise. We walked quickly to the elevator and got in as fast as we could. When we hit the first floor a strange person I never saw stopped us from getting out. "You're the Adler twins right?" He asked us. "Yeah, Is there a problem?" Gray asked. He wasn't much for people that got in his way of doing something.

"Oh no reason. I just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Colton but you can call me Cole. I'm sure we'll be seeing more of each other in the future. Have fun at your party tonight!" He said, getting out of our way. We looked at each other and started for the door. We got outside and quickly got in my car.

"That was weird. Did you know that guy?" Gray asked me. "No, I've never seen him before in my life. Lets forget about it for now and try to have fun tonight." I said through a smile. He knew I was freaked out but played along. I started my car and drove to the KA frat house. The street was already packed so we had to park a block away from the house.

Neither of us knew then how much our lives would change from that altercation but we got out of the car and walked to the house. Everyone was partying like there was no tomorrow. We walked onto the porch and Gray looked at me. "You ready for this?" He asked me. "Nope." I sighed. "Lets do it." He smiled at me and opened the door. We both walked in.


End file.
